Five Years After
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Five years ago she broke hearts including her own, Five years ago she left and now Five years after she's dead, a tiny daughter as the only proof she ever really existed.


Dear Guild

It happened on our anniversary, a rainy day, and an unsettling feeling…. It all happened a week after we had "done the deed" so to speak, and my love probably grew by the night. I was in pure bliss throughout the nights you came by, making love to me and waking up in your arms, warm , loved, safe and sound. But then the unsettling feeling came and in more ways than one today would be the most painfully sweet day of my life. As I snuck out of bed to start to make breakfast for us, this feeling of nausea overcame me and in that split second my fears became a reality. I may have had no idea what the feeling was for or about, but in that instant of nausea, something clicked and I knew. Oh how I knew.

Although I wasn't one hundred percent sure, the thoughts of being pregnant caused many things, feelings of fear arose, and a plan to escape created itself so that before I knew it, it was already in motion . Thinking back sure, it would be wonderful to have a baby but how could a mage possibly make a living with the fear of either losing or hurting the child both in and out of pregnancy? Also we were much too young to care for a baby or at least stably, I mean I scrambled to get my rent every month and now with a baby? It wasn't possible to reassure a healthy and safe future for it in or out of pregnancy. But, no was the only thought really running through my head . Why? Because thought of an abortion crossed her mind, which led to thinking and knowing I wouldn't- no couldn't abort this baby. So after making breakfast I left without a trace, taking a few necessities with me I just vanished. Sure I confided in Gray at the last second,but he never told you did he? Thank you for keeping it a secret, because I probably would've come back to everyone if you came looking for me.

I moved to a town in a forest far, far away only carrying the information I was going south to somewhere secluded and safe. The little town didn't need to use money or the like because the believed that sharing was essential to survival. I stayed with a nice woman in her mid forties and she took care of me while I went through the pregnancy. Really I felt that her hospitality was wasted when it happened, but to tell you the truth I was grateful that this was happening to me almost as if a punishment was being dealt out… I never expected the one thing I left for was going to bring me so much sorrow. I…..I lost the baby, it was a miscarriage two months before the due date.

After that happened I don't think I ate for days on end maybe drinking some water every now and then. The woman I was living with helped me get over the feeling of depression, although it never really left my heart. I was actually okay, pretty good in fact for a little while, until the baby's death date came around… I got drunk that night of my unborn baby's death and had a one night stand….unprotected of course, just because I couldn't get over the fact I had lost the baby. Stupid I know but I was just so depressed and I could imagine being with you when I was like that. I could feel your warmth again and even if it was only for a little while, I loved it.

Of course afterwards, just my luck I'm pregnant again! It was a year or so after I left the guild and I was actually happy at the chance to have a child again. I hoped with my entire heart that it would be okay this time and that I wouldn't lose another precious baby even if the father probably had no idea. Apparently fate decided to be good to me and it turned out alright this time. I was blessed with a little girl, blonde hair, brown eyes, looking exactly like my mother and I. Of course being the romantic sap I am I named her Layla.

She was absolutely beautiful my precious daughter. If I had lost her I would've been worse off than the first time, but it was okay and I decided that I should head back to Magnolia after Layla turned one so that she would be more suited for travel. That year to me was bittersweet, I wanted it to move quickly so that I could see you guys again, but then I also wanted it to be slow so that I could stay with my sweet Layla forever. When our year was finally up I was excited telling Layla all about our crazy adventures during my time at the guild, even if she didn't understand I think she liked hearing about you guys.

I spent the money I had brought with me to buy the ticket and rent a temporary house in the town over just so you guys wouldn't have to feel like we immediately wanted you to accept us… We were happy there I would sometimes run over to our guild to see you at times, just to sneak a little peek. Remember the pink haired teenager looking at the guild and shrugging at the mentioning of joining? Me. The blonde with a pixie cut and blue eyes? Me. The woman in her mid forties a brunette with a two year old? Me and Layla. The black haired girl smiling at Lisanna and you on your wedding day? Me… I was so happy when you guys came out to talk to me when you noticed me in those disguises. It wasn't the real deal, but I was still talking to you.

Four years passed and Layla was growing up to be so beautiful….she reminded me so much of my mother it almost hurt. But I also loved her so, so much she made me want to go back and at least introduce myself but no. I would stay in hiding at least until she was a bit older. Another year passed and now this is where my letter ends. I should be in Magnolia right now with Layla, but as you know Ive dropped her off because I can no longer take care of her. I beg of you take care of Layla for me. She's so sweet, and gentle, and I wish the circumstances were different than this but seeing as they're not…

Goodbye Fairy Tail I love you,

Lucy

There was crying all over the guild as the hologram of Lucy slightly aged stopped talking and with a final smile and some tears it ended. Some were silent tears like the Master's, some were whimpers like Happy and Wendy, and some were straight out bawl, but none were sadder than Team Natsu. Natsu was shaking in rage and hurt after finding out the truth after all these years, Lisanna tried to comfort her husband by putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off and stormed out. Gray was regretting that he never went with her, and with tears falling from his eyes ,thought about how he could never see the smiling face of the girl he loved ever again. Erza was as she never cried before, feeling as if she failed Lucy she sank to her knees and cried out in pain. Layla was crying too, not really understanding what was happening other than that her mother not being and everyone else around her was crying and sad . She clung to Erza and Erza clung to the fragile little girl, never letting go of her last connection to Lucy.

Memories flashed through everyone's head, her silly antics, her help, the sad and good things they went through together as a family, and most of all her warm smiles. The light of Lucy Heartfilia was no longer there within her but within her daughter. Layla would never replace Lucy but she would remind everyone of her existence and importance.

By the time everyone had calmed down to the extent that they weren't crying as much anymore, little Layla was asleep in Erza's arms. As Erza held her everyone had one question on their minds and that was- "So who's the father," someone asked voicing the question everyone was thinking. As soon as it was voiced everyone started thinking he could have blonde hair or brown eyes, or he could have no resemblance to Layla making it almost impossible to find him. Did he remember that night? Or was he drunk too? Did he know what he was doing? Did he know Lucy on a personal level? Was he just an acquaintance? Or maybe a complete stranger? Since it was a traveler they might as well guess he was a mage but really it was a good question …

Who was the Father?

* * *

Dear People,

Hi I was bored and this idea popped into my head well at first Lucy would be alive with no child letter one shot but then it turned into whatever this is. It will probably not be very long just ten chapters at maximum so it won't be full blown thing like my other three. Probably shorter chapters and just something to turn to when I can't think of anything to write so yeah. So can any if you guess who the father will be?

Blondes and light browns: Laxus, Sting, Loke, Hibiki,

Brown Eyes : Loke, Jellal, Glidarts(sorta, but I think we all know it isn't him), Hibiki (It says black but sometimes they look brown so let's add him in)

Well that's you're list of People and yeah I added in light browns I dunno why to add more variety maybe? That's only seven out of the possible sixteen, actually never mind that's a lot almost half. Well thanks for reading and review who you think or hope it is :) Keep in mind Lucy kept her keys with her, so is it someone in the guild and they'll learn of it when the come back from a mission? Is it Loke to comfort his hurt master? Or is it someone else who's in a different guild? I'll just rule out an OC right now because they sort of annoy me right now.

Yours truly,

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
